Guerreros De Dios
by Kure-D
Summary: No somos fenómenos. Tenemos el poder que los dioses nos otorgaron, tenemos la capacidad de luchar por lo que más amábamos. Y somos superiores al ser humano común que le teme a lo diferente... Nos odian por envidia, sin saber que somos quienes protegen sus miserables vidas día tras día./ Futuro fanfic! entra, léeme y si te gusta dime tu opinión (/*-*)/


Hola :D este es un capítulo de un futuro fanfic (Au) nwn la verdad quienes quiero como protagonistas es a Crona ,Kid y co- protagonistas a Maka y Soul owo (ya tengo iniciado el cap de Crona) pero como el de Maka es el primero que termine, decidí publicarlo para saber su opinión xD_ [Necesita motivación :v ] _-/- calla

La historia trata en la era de un distinto mundo, un estilo que acaricia lo futurista. En donde existen pocas personas con habilidades consideradas "fenómenos" por la sociedad. Y tras lo que parece gobiernos comunes, se desconoce el enfrentamiento de varias organizaciones deseosos de poder, y otro por la paz.

^-^ espero que les guste y por favor no olviden comentar - / -

* * *

><p><strong>- GUERREROS DE DIOS –<strong>

_**Capitulo (¿?)**_

…

_La lluvia en la ciudad era intensa, podía verla a través de la ventana del autobús. Era de noche así que las calles estaban vacías, los comercios estaban cerrados y lo único que iluminaba eran los postes de luz que pasaban uno tras uno frente a mí hasta perder la cuenta._

_Solté un suspiro de cansancio, había tenido un pesado día; escuela, mi clase de baile, y el resto de día lo pase de compras con mi madre. Todo iba bien de no ser por la grúa que se llevó el auto de mamá por olvidar pagar sus multas, solté una risita al recordar su reacción y como quiso detener al trabajador. _

_La mire de reojo al lado mío, permanecía serena apoyada en su asiento con los ojos cerrados. Cuando estaba descansando parecía tan tranquila, pero dentro de ella existía una fiera. Toda una luchadora._

_Cuando quedamos solo ella y yo, asumió mucho empeño en su trabajo para sacarnos adelante. Hace cinco años que no tenía padre. El bastardo se fue de casa cuanto tenía nueve años sin razón alguna. Aun no comprendo el por qué, todos los días era un aventura con él, alegraba a mi madre, nosotras lo amamos, él nos amaba, éramos felices. _

_Hasta que de un día a otro se marchó._

_Fue repentino, recuerdo verlo entrar pesadamente por la puerta e ir directo a la habitación que compartía con mi madre. Los oí discutir, no sabía que decían, pero los murmullos eran evidentes, mi madre estaba enfadada._

_Un "Perdóname por favor, Kami" fue lo que llegue a escuchar antes de que él abriera la puerta y caminase hacia mí. Estaba triste, sus fracciones lo delataban pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo por embozar una sonrisa._

"_Lo siento Maka, no poder llevarte a patinar este mes" había dicho apoyando sus manos en mis hombros "Debo de irme, no sé cuándo regrese… pero es por su bien. Te quiero, Maka" _

_Me sobresalte al sentir un tacto en mi mano, mi madre me estaba observando ¿Acaso me quede dormida?_

– ¿Estas cansada, Maka? –_ Asentí, no podía mentir ante la pregunta de mi madre – _Este maldito bus, da muchas vueltas! _- vi como fruncía su ceño y hacia una mueca molesta pero para mí era chistosa. _

– No te molestes, Mamá_ – trate de calmarla antes de que intentara levantarse y se lanzara hacia el chofer, era capaz de eso _– Es mejor estar aquí que afuera bajo la lluvia –

– Si pero…Lo siento, si no hubiera olvidado mi bolso en el auto cuando la grúa se la llevó…Ese maldito, cómo se atreve a dejar a dos mujeres sin trasporte! -

– Creo que se fue por tenerte miedo_ – ahogue una carcajada con mi mano. De solo recordarlo me hacía reír. Mi madre era toda una luchadora hasta para eso._

_Quedamos unos minutos en silencio, solo murmullos llenaban el aire por los demás pasajeros._

– Como recompensa te llevare a patinar el domingo, ¿qué te parece? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos_ - me prepuso guiñándome el ojo. Sabía lo mucho que me encantaba la idea._

– Hm _ – sonreí ampliamente. La idea de patinar con mi madre realmente me animaba, estaba ansiosa por que ese día llegara._

_Pero esa felicidad se desvaneció._

_Sentí un fuerte luz desde mi ventana y al voltear vi como un camión se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia nosotras y luego…un estruendo._

_Sentía una fuerte sacudida, como si me empujaran de un lado a otro unas manos filosas que me lastimaban sin cuidado hasta sofocarme. Mantenía mis ojos apretados con todas mis fuerzas al ser zarandeada como una muñeca de trapo. Escuchaba gritos, ruidos confusos, el metal estrujar dolorosamente como si fuese una lata de gaseosa. Todo eso al mismo tiempo hasta que de la nada…silencio._

_Mi mente no pensaba. Estaba en blanco, me sentía perdida y no sabía que estaba pasando. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Habré muerto?_

_Seguía en ese espacio en blanco hasta que todo regreso de golpe; Los pensamientos, en donde estaba, el dolor, el asfixiante dolor que estremecía mi cuerpo._

_Un accidente ¿Había sufrido un accidente? _

_Ese camión debió chocar contra nosotros. _

_¿Cómo estaba? ¿Tan grave era? ¿Había heridos? ¿Mi madre estaba herida?_

_Abrí de golpe mis ojos desesperaba, debía de saber sobre mi madre. Mire a mi alrededor y todo estaba oscuro. ¿Que era este lugar? ¿Seguía en el bus? _

_Seguía confusa, todo estaba de cabeza; los asientos, las personas…_

_Solté un gemino antes de que mis ojos se dilataran y la respiración se detuviese, llegaba a escuchar los fuertes y rápidos laditos de mi corazón._

_Las personas… sus cuerpos… estaban despoblados por todas partes cubiertos de sangres._

_Sentí como las lágrimas tibias caían en mis mejillas, estaba conmocionada. Esas pobres personas estaban…_

_Inmediatamente recordé a mi madre. Mi madre ¡tenía que encontrarla!_

_Intente levantarme pero algo me detuvo acompañado con un fuerte dolor dominando una de mis piernas y mi mano derecha. Estaba herida._

_Me queje del malestar, dios dolía demasiado. No podía levantarme, seguro que me había quebrado o algo._

_Con mucho esfuerzo lleve mi mano derecha hacia mi rostro para inspeccionarla y quede sin aliento al ver mi mano quebrada, dobla hacia atrás unos 90 grados más de lo que podía, parecía que colgaba de mi muñeca._

_Contemple mi mano rota unos segundos, estaba totalmente sorprendida y paralizada. Tenía que acomodarla, aunque doliese debía de hacerlo sino tendría dificultades para buscar a mi madre. Con cuidado y miedo la posicione a su sitio rápidamente soltando un grito._

_Ahora mi respiración estaba agitada y regular pero eso menos importaba, visualice seguidamente mi pierna para saber qué era lo que me inmovilizaba. Ahogue un grito al moverme y ver mi pierna atravesada por un largo trozo de metal. Jale de ella sin vacilar, mientras más rápido la sacase el dolor duraría menos. O eso creí._

_- ¡_Ghu-GHAAA! …. ¡Maldición!_ – maldije con todo mi aliento al sentir vibrar mis nervios. El dolor era insoportable, de seguro esa barra de metal debió dejar un enorme hueco en mi muslo. _

_Con todas mi esfuerzas me levante lentamente para comenzar en mi búsqueda. _

_- ¿_Ma-mamá?… ¡Mamá!_ …- me enderece, indagando con mi mirada de un lado a otro intentando avanzar cojeando entre las demás personas. No podía moverme, la herida en mi pierna me lo impedía – _Mamá… ¿Dónde estás?_ – mis lágrimas seguían desbordando en mis ojos al ver tanta sangre, los cuerpos. Dios, temía por mi madre._

_- _Ma…Maka…-_ sentí como el aire volvía mí. Seguí buscándola hasta que encontré una mano elevada, llamándome._

-¡Mamá!_ – corrí hacia ella y me incline feliz al verla con vida._ – Mamá, resiste, pronto vendrá alguien a ayudarnos – _trate de consolar, mirando el brillo de sus ojos ignorando la sangre que la empapaba. Ella lloraba._

_- _Maka….yo…

_-_No hables…te hará mal, pronto vendrán y nos ayudaran_ – Eso pasaría ¿cierto? Pronto recibiríamos ayuda. Tome la mano de mi madre con la mía, la atraje hacia mi pecho sintiendo lo fría que estaba. _

…_Ella está muriendo…_

_¡No! ¡Me negaba a eso! ¡Ella está bien, ella vivirá y…!_

…_Ella está muriendo…._

– Ma…ka….-_ respingue ante su voz, estaba débil casi inaudible – _Lo siento…yo… re-realmente me habría encantado ver tu sonri-sa mientras patinas…_–_

_El agarre de su mano se aflojo. _

_Pude ver como sus ojos jade perdían lentamente su brillo hasta estar vacíos…sin vida._

_No supe cómo reaccionar, de nuevo volví a ese espacio en blanco como si mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo. El llanto ahogaba mis palabras y mi cerebro se sacudía intentando asimilar la situación. Mi mamá había fallecido, no volvería a ver su alegre sonrisa, su suave voz, sentir la calidez de sus abrazos. _

_Todo eso había acabado. Ya no la volvería a ver nunca más. Mis manos templaban, pero aun así acaricie el rostro de mi madre con ambas manos memorizando sus fracciones…_

…_¿Con ambas… manos? …_

_¿Cómo era posible? _

_Acerque ambas manos hazla llevarlas frente a mi rostro quedando atónita. Mi mano derecha se encontraba perfectamente sana. No dolía, no sangraba. Se veía como antes del accidente._

_Inmediatamente dirigí mi vista hacia mi pierna y el gran hoyo que dejo el metal había desaparecido. Mi muslo se encontraba intacto, solo manchado de sangre pero sin ningún daño._

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? … Ya no sentía dolor… ¿Por qué mis graves heridas ya no estaban?...No… ¿Por qué era la única que estaba ilesa ante tal catástrofe? _

_- _Q-que…-_ no pude formular palabra alguna, estaba rotundamente confundida ante todo. Tenía una oleada de sentimientos. Mis ojos temblaban observando mis manos y luego los cuerpos muertos a mi alrededor cubiertos de sangre. _

_Impotencia. _

_Toda esa inocente gente había muerto y yo seguía con vida. Todas esas personas sufrieron incluyendo a mi madre y yo me encontraba ilesa. Recordé los gritos en el momento del accidente, bombardeaban mi cabeza como gritaban de agonía… y no podía hacer nada._

_Desesperación._

_La desesperación domino mi cuerpo. _

_Dentro del bus volteado yacían personas fallecidas a mí alrededor, los vidrios estaban rotos dejando entrar el fuerte sonido de la lluvia caer y los tornados que hacían estremecer mi cuerpo. No resistiendo más caí de rodillas frente al cuerpo de mi madre mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de mis dilatados ojos._

_Sujete mi cabello con ambas manos sintiendo las ganas de desahogarme. Las cosas a mi alrededor comenzaban a vibrar pero no me importaba la anomalía que sucedía. Solo quería desaparecer, liberarme, de expulsar toda la frustración y el sufrimiento que invadía mi mente. Lastimando mi garganta expulse todo el aire de mis pulmones en un grito desgarrador…_

_- jhi-…!__ghh-__WAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhh!...- _

…

Tras media hora del accidente, la policía y ambulancias llegaron en el lugar del accidente. Un camionero ebrio había chocado contra un bus con más de veintidós pasajeros, destruyendo ambos vehículos en la colisión. Hubo veinticuatro muertos, un solo sobreviviente. Se trataba de una chica joven que encontraron en estado de shock frente al cuerpo de su madre cubierta de sangre.

La sorpresa de los policías y enfermeros de ambulancia fue grande. Quedando conmocionados al solo encontrar una pasajera con vida e ilesa dentro del destruido autobús.

...

* * *

><p>Bien xD eso es todo owo por ahora jaja<p>

Quisiera saber si les gusta :D eso me motivara para saber si terminar de escribirlo o no xP

Muchas gracias por leer (/*-*)/ nos leemos en mi otro fanfic que pronto actualizare!

Saludos y que shinigami-sama los proteja xD

_[Oye esa es mi frase ¬¬ ]_ -3- cállate!

Nos leemos luego~

Jaa ne [^^]


End file.
